


MOMENT RING

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!, my gay babies are so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: The new year is just around the corner. What will happen at the u's new years eve party





	MOMENT RING

**9 hours to go**

 

"Is this good, Kotori?"

 

"Umm... shift it a little bit left...perfect."

 

Kotori was directing the decoration of the clubroom for u's. Her two girlfriends were helping her while the others went shopping for supplies. Hanayo and Nozomi were hanging streamers and setting up lights.

 

"Do you want me to get started on the food table?"

 

"Yeah, thanks Nozomi."

 

The club room was rearranged to fit a couch they had dragged in from the teacher's lounge, with permission from the chairwoman, and some large bean bags. The table was shoved off to one side and a TV was set up. On the back wall, a narrower table was waiting to be laden with food. 

 

"Oh, Eli and Umi are back. They need help bringing stuff up."  

 

Hanayo stood up.

 

"Either of you coming with me?"

 

"You know it."

 

The trio went down to help Eli and Umi with the food. Some of it would need to be prep later, but that could wait.

 

"Aww, we didn't get back first  _~nya_ "

 

They had only been back in the club room for a few minutes when Rin and Honoka came in with the drinks.

 

"You know its not a competition, right?"

 

Umi sighed.

 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't make it one."

 

They set the drinks in the teacher's lounge fridge, as well as the food that needed to stay chilled. 

 

"We're back"

 

Nico and Maki were in last with napkins, plates, utensils, and all that fun stuff. 

 

"Ok, Hanayo, Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Nico, Maki, and I are going to the Home ec. kitchen to cook."

 

"Ok, Rin and I will finish setting up here."

 

The seven left, leaving two.

 

"Aww, I want to cook too  _~nya_."

 

"Rin, you know you can't cook. Remember the time you almost burn your house down?"

 

"Do you have to bring that up  _now_?"

 

Nozomi grinned but said nothing.

 

"Chop chop, Rin. This table ain't going to set itself, you know."

 

The cooking crew returned an hour and a half later with a bunch of delicious food.  Honoka had, surprise surprise, made bread rolls. Nico and Maki made brownies and cookies. Hanayo and Kotori had made parfaits and cheese and cracker bowls. Eli and Umi had prepped the ingredients for DIY mini pizzas. The raclette was all set up and the drinks were out.

 

**7 hours to go**

 

"So uh, what should we do?"

 

"We have Netflix, how about that."

 

"Oh, oh, we should watch idol videos!"

 

"I have a game console."

 

They couldn't decide, so they ate. The food was great and while Umi would never admit this, all the couples fed each other. Well, the pure girls did pretty evenly. So did Honoka and Rin. Eli, Umi, Nico, and Maki were rather one-sided, Nico and Eli doing most of it. 

 

"Should I put on a movie?"

 

"Let's play a video game while we have the energy."

 

"Video game? I think you mean video GAYME."

 

Nozomi's joke cracked everyone up because it was true. They got the console set up and Mario Cart was put in.

 

"You're going down!"

 

"A bold claim coming from you."

 

"Maki!"

 

Not surprisingly, Nico came last in every round. To the amazement of everyone, Hanayo managed to come in first on rainbow road.

 

**3 hours to go**

 

"Can we watch a movie now?"

 

"Sure. What should we watch?" 

 

"Oh, I think they have Incredibles 2 on here. How about that?"

 

Everyone agreed and the various couples cuddled together as Honoka turned off the lights. Kotori, Hanayo, and Nozomi claimed most of the couch, Hanayo sandwiched between her girlfriends, all sharing the largest blanket. Nico and Maki were tucked under an A-rise blanket, Nico's arm around Maki's shoulders. Eli and Umi were classier, sharing a plain blue blanket and simply leaning into each other, hands entwined. Honoka and Rin claimed the remaining space on the couch. Now, normally there'd be space for four people, but Rin was basically in Honoka's lap, so in space terms they were one. Rin was functioning both as a girlfriend and a blanket for Honoka. Honoka's arms were around Rin's waist and Rin clung to Honoka's neck.

 

**1 minute to go**

 

"I forget how much I love that movie."

 

"Me too."

 

"Me three!'

 

"Guys, it's almost midnight. Imma switch it to the countdown."

 

_"Only thirty more seconds until the new year"_

 

"Everybody think of a wish for the new year"

 

"10!"

 

_"My wish, huh? I guess it'd be to never lose sight of myself. I already did that once."_

 

"9!"

 

_"I wish for my girls to always be happy. They deserve it."_

 

"8!"

 

_"M-my wish...I'd like to be surer of myself. Even now, I'm never sure If I'm making the right choice."_

 

"7!"

 

_"I'd like to remain the way I am. She likes that about me anyway."_

 

"6!"

 

_"I wish that the three of us never lose that special connection. That would be devastating."_

 

"5!"

 

 

_"I never want to fear failure again. It's not worth it."_

 

"4!"

 

_"I don't want to be alone anymore. She understands that."_

 

"3!"

 

_"I want us to spend lots of happy times together! That way we'll always be friends."_

 

"2!"

 

_"I want us to never grow apart. That almost happened, and I don't want it to repeat."_

 

"1!"

 

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!"

 

 


End file.
